Whatever It Takes
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: A Different ending to Insatiable. What if Vincent didn't get shot? What if Tess didn't find him in the tunnels? What if Catherine met up with him and JT as originally planned? Here is what might have happened.


**So I've had a thought about writing a Fanfiction on what if Catherine got to meet up with Vincent before Tess got to him? What if Vincent didn't get shot? That things went as planned? Here's my take on what would happen if the end of Insatiable didn't happen like it did.**

**Let me know what you guys think on it and if I should continue and what you would like to see happen. **

* * *

**Vincent**

We look at each other for a few seconds before Catherine starts to walk past me. I step in front of her, blocking her way. "Wait…" I mumbled to Catherine before she left to go back up to the warehouse, making sure that no one will be suspicious of her.

Catherine gave me a curious expression before I walked up to her, closing the distance between us, capturing her lips with mine. After everything that's happen, I just wanted to be close to her, to forget that what ever happened and just be here in the moment with Catherine.

She's amazing I thought, what did I ever to deserve her? I often found myself asking that question. Sometimes feeling like I don't deserve her at all, that she deserves the kind of guy that can come to her apartment by her door, that can give her more than I ever could, but for some reason she wants me. I reached my hand up to cup her face as I kissed her one last time, before resting my forehead against hers.

"Okay…" I whispered, satisfied with that simple but yet passionate kiss with her. Catherine smiles up at me, and brushes past me as she takes off at a run, down through the dark tunnels. I watch her go until she rounds a corner and I can't see her anymore. I reach up and grab my bag, swinging it over my shoulders, before taking off at a run the opposite direction, towards where we said we would meet JT as I wondered what is going to happen next for me.

**Catherine**

After meeting up with Joe at the warehouse, I left to go to my apartment and grab my bag that I had packed in case of an emergency and Vincent would have to leave. I knew Vincent would surely try and dissuade me, about rethinking the choice of giving up my life and running away with him.

I made a decision long ago though, even before our first kiss that what ever happens, if he and JT had to leave the city, so would I, cause I can't imagine what my life would be like without him, nor do I want to. I needed him in my life. He's the one thing that makes me happy and if the only way for me to be with him is running away with him and leaving my life behind, I would do so in a heartbeat.

I threw the duffle bag onto my bed, and opened it, making sure I had everything I needed for at least a few days. I also took out the letter that I written for Heather to somewhat explain things and hope that she would understand when she returned from dads'. I sigh as I take a moment to breathe before walking over to Heather's room and lying the note on the bed. I then quickly walk back to my room, and pick up another letter, one to Tess and Joe explaining that I had to go away for awhile, clear my head. I basically wrote down anything that they would most likely believe and I laid that letter down on my bed. I then zip the duffle bag shut and swing it over my shoulders, and walked out of my apartment, walking quickly to where I would meet JT and Vincent at the end of the tunnels.

**Vincent**

"JT, just give me a few minutes to tell Catherine where we are going…"

"Vincent, we need to go now, before cops start searching these tunnels…" JT said as he threw my bag into his car.

"I'm not leaving Catherine..." I argued back with him.

"You won't have too…" I turn around at the sound of her voice and I immediately take in the backpack hanging on her shoulders.

"Catherine…what…?" I asked her as she came up to me and gave me a brief kiss.

"Guys, I know you want to make out, but seriously now is not the time…"

"JT…." I said, "just give us a minute…"

"Fine, but we don't have all day…" JT said as he walked around the car and sat in the drivers seat, shutting the door behind him.

"Catherine, what…?" I start to ask her.

"Vincent, I'm coming with you…"

"Catherine, I can't ask you to do that…"

"You don't have to ask me…"

"Catherine…" She shook her head and reached her hand up to caress the side of my face.

"Vincent, I made a decision long ago, that if you and JT had to pack up and leave, go somewhere safe, out of the city, I would go with you. I love you so much and I'll do what ever it takes to be with you…" Catherine paused as she looked up at me with such love in her eyes. "Even if it means leaving my life behind because Vincent, you are my life now."

"Catherine, are you really okay with leaving your family behind, your sister, what about work?"

**Catherine**

I nod my head, giving Vincent a small smile. He has to know that I'm in this with him, that he is worth every risk I am taking.

"Catherine?" He questioned me again, his eyes full of concern.

"Yes, Vincent I already made my decision, you leaving me is not an option…" Vincent smiles at me as he cupped my face with his hand.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I lean in to kiss him briefly on the lips.

"Um, guys you do know that we have cops hunting him…" Vincent looks over at JT and then at me. I nod my head before opening the car door to the back seat and sliding in. Vincent slides in beside me. "Whoa, Cat you're coming with us? She's coming with us? She can't come with us…Vincent the cops…" I look over at Vincent as I take a hold of his hand in mine.

"Yes…I'm coming with you JT, I can't leave him."

"But what about…"

"JT, weren't you just saying there's cops after me?" Vincent said and he did have a point, we can discuss this later but no matter what I'm not leaving him.

"Um, right, ah never mind…" I look over at Vincent and I couldn't help but smirk at him, as I began to wonder what JT is thinking of me coming along with them.

I climb into the car, sliding in beside Vincent and lean my against his shoulder as JT pulls out of the parking lot. Vincent wraps his arms around me and he mumbles.

"I love you." I reach my hand over to his, interwining our fingers together and said.

"I love you to." I felt Vincent place a kiss on my forehead as I thought, yes I will do what ever it takes to be with him, including leaving everything behind, my family, friends, because Vincent is a huge part of my life and I needed him, just like he needed me.

* * *

**I decided to add a little bit to this chapter, instead of writing another chapter. I thought of a somewhat shorter ending than planned, but as it is, this is kind of where I see this story ending. Hopefully tonight's episode gives me more ideas. Don't forget to watch BATB live tonight and spread the word out so we get more beasties watching it. **


End file.
